Emerald Dreams
by FangsAndClaws
Summary: Summary posted inside. Mini summary to be posted soon. Notes: AU, DxS, maybe some TxV fluffyness, and Danny's POV. ON HIATUS! DUE TO LOST JOURNAL! GAH!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: AU, Danny's POV. When a new student moves to Amity Park, Illinoise from Austrailia, he's far from normal. And that's just to Sam's liking...DxS (Alt. Stories: 'Amethyst Dreams': Sam's POV, 'Techno's Dreams': Tucker's POV, and 'Hunter's Dreams': Valerie's POV; all same story, just told from different views)

* * *

**

Emerald Dreams

**By: Wolfee**

**Chapter One- (Danny's POV)**

I walked down the halls, searching for my first class. I was already late, but I had to try and make a good first impression. Turning down another deserted hallway, I saw the correct room. Stopping in front of it, taking a deep breath, and sighing, I grasped the knob and opened the door. Everyone stopped working and looked at me. I could feel sweat beginning to form from my nervousness. Finally, the teacher spoke up.

"Ah, you must be Mr. Daniel Fenton, the new student?" I nodded. "Alright, you will be to the left of Miss. Manson. Miss. Manson please raise your hand." said Mr. Lancer, my new English teacher. A girl my age with black hair and amethyst eyes looked up and raised her hand. I made my way through the crowded rows and took my seat. "Now, can anyone tell me what 'tenet' means?" No one dared to raise their hand, too afraid to get it wrong and face the consequences. I slowly began to raise my hand and soon after, I think Mr. Lancer called her Miss. Manson, put her's up too. "Mr. Fenton?"

"It means kinda like your opinion on something." I answered. Gosh, this is going to be easy! We learned this last year at my old school.

"Very good Mr. Fenton." As soon as Mr. Lancer turned around, I saw some students start to snicker at me. I knew exactly why. My accent. Before I could do anything, Miss. Manson glared at them and turned around to smile sweetly at me. I just grinned back, mouthing a 'Thank you'.

Well, class continued on. Long and very boring might I add. I mean, all the teacher did was drone on and on, maybe even a lecture here and there. About 10 minutes before class was going to end, I found a note on my desk. Making sure Mr. Lancer wasn't looking, I opened it.

_'Meet me at lunch. Just look around, you'll see me and my friends very easily.  
- Sam Manson'_

Ok, looks like me and Sam were already on the road to acquaintance ship. At least now I had something to look forward to, but now that meant classes would go by slower. Aw man!

* * *

_'Finally!'_ I thought, sighing in relief as I followed everyone to the cafeteria. Wow that was a long two hours! Once I reached the lunch room, I went in line for my food. Ok, this school must have some serious food issues! I mean, my mom even makes better food and most of her cooking comes to life and tries to eat you instead. So, I went with the only sanitary food. A simple salad. 

Scanning the room, I noticed Sam towards the back sitting with her friends. One boy, the other a girl, but both were african american. I let a small smile play on my lips as I swerved through students to rech the table.

"Oh hey!" Sam said cheerfully. "I almost thought you forgot."

"Nah, getting throught the halls is murder." I replied, setting my tray down and sitting beside her.

"Tell me about it..." She paused a moment, in thought. "Oh, this is Tucker Foley, he's also in our English class. And this is Valerie Grey. She's in the same class too. And you know me, Sam Manson."

"My name's Danny Fenton. Uh...not much I can say, but please don't call me Daniel." I said as politly as possible.

"Will do." Tucker said. "I have two questions for you. One, are you a vegetarian?" He asked, eyeing my salad wierdly.

"No. This is just the only thing I could find that was sanitary." I answered, quite confused.

"Thank god!" He praised, as Sam leaned over and bopped him on the head. I stiffled a laugh. "Hey!  
That hurt you know!"

"I know." She answered.

"Ok, question two. Where did you move from?" Valerie nodded her head in agreement, also wanting to know where it is that I moved from.

"Austrailia." I answered calmly. Tucker, though, his jaw looked like it's hinges broke, making it swing loosly.

"That explains your accent." Valerie added. I just nodded.

"You serious!" Tucker practically shouted, his jaw back in place.

"As serious as seriousness can be." I replied.

"That's awesome! It's like almost an animal paradise there!" Sam exclaimed.

"Yeah. You love animals too?" I asked. She just nodded her head vigorously. "Same with me."

Suddenly, Valerie changed the subject. "Danny, just one important question. Do you believe in ghost?"

I began to sweat nervously again, also adding my 'rub-the-back-of-my-neck' habit too. What should I tell them? _'Yes,_ _'cause my parents are professional ghost hunters and I'm also HALF GHOST'_? They'll think I'm crazy. I sighed, deciding on my answer. "Yes, I do."

Suddnely all of them sighed in...relief? But why? "Good, 'cause your now living in the most haunted place in America." Sam explained. Just great, more ghost hunting.

"Wow..." Was the smartest comment I could come up with.

"And you should know something about me..." As Valerie paused and comtemplated her answer,  
I thought frantically. _'Please don't say ghost hunter, please don't say ghost hunter, please don't say ghost hunter...'_ "I'm a ghost hunter." My breath caught in my throat. Ghost hunter? Oh no, and I thought my parents, well actually my mother, was bad, now this? My own friend will be hunting me!

"Uh hello? Danny?" Sam said, snapping her fingers infront of my face.

"Wha? Oh sorry. I'm just kinda spacey today. Also Valerie, I'm fine with that. My parents are ghost hunters too." I said, covering up for my 'spacey-ness'.

Valerie smiled. "Great! We'll get along just fine!"

_'Yeah, we will...'_ I thought, kinda sad. Suddenly, my ghost sense went off. "Uh... I'll be right back!"  
I ran to an empty restroom, looked around, then stood up straight. "Goin' Ghost!"

A glowing blue ring appeared at my waist, splitting, and one traveled up while the other traveled down. Mhy sneakers became white boots. Pants and t-shirt to a black jumpsuit with a silverish belt, gloves, and collar. On my chest was my 'DP' insigna. My eyes went from an ocean blue to an emerald glowing green. My hair from a raven black to a snowy white. To complete my form, I had a white-ish blue glow around my whole body. I had transformed to my alter ego, Phantom.

I flew out of the bathroom and up to a blue skinned ghost with a blue cap, blue overalls, and a white undershirt. Lastly, an obsession with...boxes?

"I am the Box Ghost!" He called out. Some people ran away, screaming their heads off. What was so scary about this guy? I mean come on! He's just really- no overly obsessed with boxes! Sam and Tucker stayed though, Valerie- Oh no! Valerie!

"Bye-bye ghostie!" I sucked him up in the thermos, capped it, and was about to fly off when-

"Freeze ghost!" Gulping, I turned around to find a figure wearing a red and black jumpsuit with a black visor. They also rode on a jet sled and was holding a bazooka type looking gun. The figure also had Valerie's voice.

"Oh ghost boxes..."

"I AM THE BOX GHOST! **BEWARE!**"

**-End Chapter-**

**

* * *

**

**Hey ya everyone! I typed this up a long time ago and decided, what the heck, why not post it? So this is going to be my replacement story for 'Environmentle Issues'. Any questions about the other stories based on Sam, Tucker, and Valerie's POV, just PM or put it in your reply for me! Also, plez R&R, NO FLAMES! Thanxies!**

**Wolfee**


	2. Chapter 2

**FINALLY UPDATING!!!! YAHOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! Ok, I guess you guys can tell I am so excited! I make big promises to all fanz to add at least one chapter to every story I can!!!! Well, enough with my annoying babbling, on with this chapter! Lights! Website! Words! hehe**

* * *

**Recaps:** _"Freeze ghost!" Gulping, I turned around to find a figure wearing a red and black jumpsuit with a black visor. They also rode on a jet sled and was holding a bazooka type looking gun. The figure also had Valerie's voice._

_"Oh ghost boxes..."_

_"I AM THE BOX GHOST!"

* * *

_

**Emerald Dreams**

**By: Wolfee**

**Chapter Two- (Danny's POV)**

"Look, I'm not going to do anything. So just-" I started, but she cut me off.

"Shut it ghost! I know your kind! Ghosts destroyed most of my life! She shouted. A look of surprise and confusion swept over my face. Ghosts ruined her life too? Yay! I'm not the only one.  
But there's two questions that bugged me. Why did ghosts destroy her life and how?

"Well, I'm different!" I retorted back, shaking myself from becoming spacey again. I could almost see her raise an eyebrow in suspision, but just shrugged it off.

"Your still a ghost!"

"Just listen to me, Valerie!-" I covered my mouth, eyes widening as big as dinner plates. I saw the huntress lower her weapon in shock and Sam and Tucker staring in disbelief. Just great! Just flippin' great! How could I let that happen? Soon I saw Valerie raise her ghost gun and start to charge it, causing a whinning noise.

"How do you know my name?" She asked, her words almost literally dripping with venom. I could feel myself shudder just at the sound of her angery voice.

"Oh, um... word spreads pretty fast in the Ghost Zone?" I said dumbly, not sure if it was a question or statement.

"Liar!" She shouted, punctuating(sp?) it with a fire from her gun. It hit me square in the chest. My body went flying back and causing me to hit the wall. "How do you know my name!? Are you stalking me!?"

"NO! I told you already!" I shouted back. I knew she could tell I was bluffing. Heck! Even I could!

"Your lying!" She fired again. Man was I lucky! It grazed right by my head, lighting some of my hair with tiny green flames. Panicing, I flew through the wall, turned invisible, and flew to one of the safest spots I could think of. A park.

* * *

It had been a half an hour ago, but it felt like only minutes when I was at school, fighting Valerie. At the moment, I was sitting in a tree, still in my ghost form. I was tired, but couldn't go home yet. Just not yet. Sighing at today's earlier events, I started floating high in the air where I was sure no one would find me. 

My life is ruined. I wouldn't be able to have any friends 'cause of my powers. I'd just keep drifting farther and farther from my family. Ever since Jazz died...I felt tears start to form at my already watery eyes at that thought. It had only been about 4 months. That's why me and my family moved away from Austrailia. Because there were too many memories of Jazz there.

Suddenly, I heard voices below me. Turning to lay on my stomach in mid-air to watch the people pass by, I saw they were Sam, Tucker, and Valerie. I was staring at them, and they were staring right back at me.

"Gahh!" I shouted and fell to the ground. I shouted because I was surprised they even saw me up there. And two, because I was embarrassed that they saw me crying. No one ever saw me cry, not even my family. Only Jazz...I looked up from my face plant in the ground and saw they were still looking at me.

"Were you _crying_?" Sam asked, as if it were complety childish and that ghosts didn't have emotions or feelings.

"Oh, um..." I started out, my voice a bit shaky. " I-I better get goin'." Without a second thought, I flew fast, still feeling their eyes drilling hodes into my head. I soon found myself in my room,  
lying on my back on my bed, my pet bush baby, (A/N: If you have never seen one, they look like Chincillas! They're so cute!) Boo, hugging my neck. I chuckled and stroked his soft fur. A couple minutes later, my mom, Maddie Fenton, called up to me.

"Danny! You have some friends here to visit you!"

"Ok! Be right down!" I called back down, putting Boo on my bed, and wondering who it could be because I didn't give anyone my address. Running a hand through my hair quickly, I sat up and then started down the stairs. The sight I saw was hilarious! Sam, Tucker, and Valerie were on the couch, staring at my dad with frightened looks. My dad himself was blabbering on and on about ghosts, insanly. Hey, at least it was better than Lancer's leactures and drones.

"Dad, ghosts are chasing the Kangaroos again."

"Oh no! I'll save you Kangaroos! Hi ya!" With that last shout, he pulled out a ghost gun and went running down the street, yelling about ghosts and Kangaroos.

"You guys ok?" I asked, snickering.

"Physically, yes. Mentally, no." Sam stated, staring at the spot my father just was.

"How did you guys find my house so fast? I never even gave you an address." I asked.

Valerie paused a moment before answering. "You have a huge neon sign on your house that says 'Fenton Works'. Your the only Fenton's in the area too."

"Are ou sure that that much neon light is even legal?" Sam asked, sarcastically.

"Sam." I whinned, getting annoyed at her jokes, but still smiling. Hey, you would too. Right? Right?!

"Hey Danny," Tucker said. "Who's the girl in the pictures on the wall?"

My body slumped as if I was about to crumble to the flor. My eyes closed and my face was facing the floors. I forced my hands into my jean pockets, another bad habit of mine. Lastly, my mood deflated.

"Great job Tucker!" I heard Valerie snap quietly, as if she didn't want me to hear.

"It's not his fault." I paused. "that wa-is my sister, Jazz. Sh-she d-died 4 months ago. That's why we moved..."

"I'm so sorry..." Sam said out of sympathy.

"It's ok..." After an akward silence of five minutes, I spoke up, trying to lift the thick depression in the air. "So what do you guys wanna do?"

"Let's go the the Nasty Burger!" Tucker said enthustiasticly(sp?), unaware of what just happened.

"Ok." Both girls agreed.

"What's the 'Nasty Burger'?" I wondered aloud, not quite understanding what Tucker was fussing about.

"Come on, it's a good place. Not my favorite, but still a good place." Sam answered, grabbing my arm, and pulling me out the door behind Tucker and Valerie.

"If it's so good, then why in the world is it called _Nasty_ Burger?" I questioned confused.

* * *

**Yay! Chapter finished! Next one up ASAP!!!! Promise! Lastly, please go to my profile and look at the new list I have for future stories coming out next year. I know what your thinking, 'She's starting a new story!?' Well, yeah, who cares? But I guess it's ok as long as I update. Also, fanz of Falling For The Band Next Door must read the Author's Note posted! Very Important! Thanxies! R&R!**

**Wolfee**


End file.
